


Marvel PARODIES?

by passionettewriter



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionettewriter/pseuds/passionettewriter
Summary: Summary: Just random shit I think of when I see things and I have no where to post them but here. They're not really stories or short stories or long stories (did I just contradict myself? yes, yes I did), but come check them out!P.S. There are other fandoms involved, but marvel is the main fandom.P.S.S. Just made for laughs. I apologize in advance if this, in any way, offends you.Update 9/21: I'm doing diff formats of writing a story like only dialogue (chapter 1), basic fanciction format (chapter 2), and maybe screenplay for chapter 3?





	1. Ch. Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Wilson.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> .  
> And Wilson.

 

 **Wade** : Sam, there's something that I've never told you before.

  
**Sam** : What? _What is it?_

  
**Wade** : I... I'm...

  
**Sam** : Say it, just say it already!

  
**Wade** : I'm your father!

  
**Sam** : NOOOOOOOOO!!!

  
**Wade** : Woah, calm down dude, I was just kidding.

  
**Sam** : Phew, thank god!

  
**Wade** : But we are long lost second cousins.

  
**Sam** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!


	2. Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head, while watching Naruto episode 17.

Deadpool: *staring at the rainbow* A rainbow in the sky.

 

Spider-man: *watching over New York City* ...

 

Deadpool: *still staring at the rainbow* ...What does a rainbow symbolize?

 

Spider-man: *still watching over New York City* ...

 

Deadpool: *in his own mind* A snake...

 

Spider-man: ...

 

Deadpool: *bottom right fist lightly taps left palm* got it! Orochimaru is gay, or at least believes in LGBT equality!

 

Spider-man: -.-'

 

Deadpool: *gives himself a high five* I'm a genius! 

 

Spider-man: Whaaat

 

 


	3. Wilson and Wilson and Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson #1 tells Wilson #2 about Wilson#3

Wade: Sam.

Sam: Wade?

Wade: I have some bad news for you my dear long lost second cousin.

Sam: What? What is it?

Wade: You have an another long lost second cousin in some alternative universe.

Sam: Okay?

Wade: *whispers to himself* Should I tell him his other long lost second cousin is a mercenary?

Sam: WHAT?

Wade: *le dramatic gasp* Oh no, he found out! Well, okay, bye cus' I think cutie Pete is calling me do his tree, I mean decorate his laundry--Gosh darnnit why do I always get those two excuses mixed up together? Anyways, have fun m'kay bye *jumps out the window*

Sam:... :|


End file.
